Gods of War and large serpents
by Shadow-ying
Summary: A quiet day for Atreus and Mimir at Tyr's temple is interrupted when Horus of Egypt arrives looking for the Norse god of war's help. A one shot writing challenge.


I do not own God of War.

Done as another challenge between myself and Featheredmoonwings. My prompts were Summer and bottle.

* * *

Sitting cross legged at the end of the bridge connecting the temple of Tyr to the realm gates, Atreus continued to sketch the face of Jörmungandr into his journal as the mighty world serpent basked in the sun on a nearby mountain top. Despite it now being the middle of summer the never ending cold of Fimbulwinter continued to reign over the land and the last giant of Midgard could only enjoy the warmth of the sun's rays for a few hours every midday before the dark snow clouds would roll on in and blot out the blue sky returning the world to a perpetual winter.

Gently tapping at the page with his stick of charcoal Atreus added a few more lines of detail before showing the work in progress to his companion.

"Oooh. Not a bad likeness at all little brother." Mimir critiqued from his small cushion that kept his severed head from becoming frozen to floor.

Pleased at the praise the smartest man in all the nine realms offered Atreus looked from his sketch to the living breathing serpent as it opened its mouth wide and let out a long yawn. "Do you think I got the beard right?"

"I don't honestly know. When I first met the big fellow he didn't have one. How much of that is natural and how much of it is just vegetation that has grown out around his mouth I cannot say."

By the order of his father, the young boy and Mimir had remained outside of the temple while Kratos and the dwarf brothers kept themselves hidden within, their buissness a secret. While a part of Atreus wondered as to why he was being kept at arm's length, he found he had little to complain about as he got to watch one of the most fascinating creatures in all of the nine realms without fear of a Dragur or Hel Walkers trying to sneak up on him.

"In most lands, Snakes don't have beards or hair at all, although in the case of our friend here he wouldn't exactly fall under the usual category of snake."

"Do other lands have giants Mimir?"

"Depends on what you mean by giants lad. In your father's home land there were many beings that were absolutely gigantic in size although they wouldn't be what we would call giants."

Starved of information regarding his father's land of origin Atreus immediately gave Mimir his full attention. "Oh, what kind of beings?"

"Well there was one monster called the Kraken, now depending on who you ask its look changes drastically, but from all the stories and poems I've heard it appears as a giant octopus creature." Mimir paused upon seeing Atreus's confused face. "Uh, right. Well imagine if you will a man's head but without a skull inside and with really big eyes and no nose, okay? Well instead of having a body under that head you have a multitude of these long wriggly arms called tentacles and each arms has hundreds of these small cups on them called suckers that are really hard to pull off once they get attached to you. And well that's an octopus and the kraken was a really big version of that, just with more teeth.

"That sounds… really weird." Atreus laughed, failing to grasp the true terror of the ancient monster from the imagery Mimir had described.

"Oh it was, but then again when its tentacles are big enough to wrap around an entire ship and could squeeze until the boat snaps in half like a dry twig sailors didn't really have the luxury of finding it weird."

"So it was big enough to fight ships? Was it as big as the world serpent?"

"No. Definitely not, but it was still a pretty big beast. And that was just one monster of many from a single land. The world is full of large beings but the giants are a race of creatures open to all kinds of forms and levels of intelligence and are not just a set single species. Understand?"

Atreus nodded and returned to his sketching and for a few long minutes a silence fell on the duo. Switching his attention from world serpent to his drawing and smiling as Mimir occasionally hummed out a tune while the waters of the lake lapped against the sides of the temple in a never changing rhythm, the boy became relaxed in his surroundings and began to drop his guard, failing to spot the hooded figure beginning to walk on the bridge towards them.

It was only when the steady crunch of snow reached his ears did Atreus take his eyes away from his sketching and turn towards the sound. Immediately he realised his error and the potential danger as the hooded figure was only thirty eight paces from him and closing. Rising to his feet, he let his journal fall to the ground and immediately reached for Mimir.

"Lad?" The reanimated head asked as he was yanked from the cushion and began bobbing uncontrollably as Atreus hastily tried to tie the rope attached to Mimir's head to his belt.

The hooded figure did not slow or even acknowledge Atreus as it continued moving at a steady pace towards them and the temple. Securing Mimir as best he could, the boy drew his bow and fitted a single arrow onto the sting, pulling it back and allowing his body to slip seamlessly into a stance Atreus tried his best to sound calm and in control.

"Halt."

The hooded figure did not stop.

Not used to the height of Atreus's hip, nor happy with how he had been awkwardly tied to the boy's belt. Mimir had only caught a brief glimpse of the approaching figure. Now with Atreus armed and standing still the smartest man alive could see clearly what they were up against.

"Oh fuck me." He cursed. Hiding most of the figure's body from view was a fine blue cloak. The hood was pulled down low, only further keeping the man's identity hidden but with every other step the hood would be tugged a little by a cold wind and when it did so a single shining blue light would flash from under the hood.

It was an eye, of that there could be no doubt.

And there was only one man who travelled the nine realms cloaked in blue with a single eye.

Odin Allfather.

"Kratos!" The head yelled as loud as he could, hoping the boy's father would come running. But the only movement was from the hooded man who was now less than twelve paces away.

"Halt or I will shoot." Atreus ordered, drawing back his bowstring as far as it could go. He had already picked his target, noting as Mimir had the shinning blue light from under the hood, but the panicked head now sent shivers down the boy's spine. He clearly was not facing some wandering human seeking refuge from the cold.

The hooded being stopped.

"Kratos you bald bastard! Get out here now." Mimir called frantically.

"Step aside child." The hooded man spoke. His voice was strained with effort, as if he had ran across the bridge not walked. And while Mimir was all too aware of the Allfather's knack for trickery and disguise, the owner of the voice sounded far younger than what either Atreus or Mimir had expected.

"Tell me who you are." Atreus replied, not shifting an inch as he and the hooded being entered a stare down.

"And remove your hood." Mimir added.

"No." The hooded man replied.

"Your name." Atreus demanded.

"Your hood!" Mimir yelled.

"Let me pass child, or else."

"Kratos!" The reanimated head tried one final time only to be rewarded by nothing. Fear began to creep into Atreus's heart. While he did not believe his father could be in danger, the fact he did not come when called was alarming.

The hooded stranger took a step forward forcing Atreus to take a step back. Aware that he had given ground, the boy quickly channelled the lighting from Sindri's bowstring into his arrow causing the weapon to crackle with power.

The hooded man stopped and starred. The balance of power had shifted once again.

From under the fine blue cloak came forth a bronze arm, covered in wounds both fresh and old. And clutched tightly in the man's hand was a fine axe. Unlike the Leviathan axe which had been built for battle first, looks second, this one was a work of art, the axe head was made from red and blue gold with its handle shining like silver and looked as if it belonged on a king's wall rather than in the hands of an actual warrior.

"Last time child. Let me pass or die here."

Atreus did not flinch at the threat and already was preparing to fire, then roll should the man attack. But then Mimir began to chuckle, causing the hooded stranger's head to turn slightly. "I suggest you revaluate your position laddy."

A loud hiss filled the air, followed by a deep echoing snarl. Looking up, the hooded man took a clumsy step back as he saw the towering form of Jörmungandr bearing down on him. Opening his mouth wide, the Midgard serpent revealed its many rows of teeth; an almost useless gesture of intimidation when the snake's sheer mass would have allowed it to crush the stranger and hundreds more like him in a single strike.

"Now then, your hood."

"And your name." Atreus smiled, watching as Jörmungandr began slowly rearing itself upwards preparing for battle.

"I am here to speak to the God of War, Tyr of Asgard." The hooded man asked, his tone changing to one with more respect.

"Not here I'm afraid and that isn't what we asked for is it?" Mimir replied. Another deep snarl caused the hooded man to return his axe back under his cloak and a second later the figure revealed both arms and removed his hood.

The man was a mix of beautiful and hideous. His face, a handsome one was covered in an ugly patchwork of injuries, each in a different stage of healing marking the striking bronze flesh with browns, reds and infected blacks. His head was bald like Kratos and his single eye shone a brilliant blue. The missing eye was another of his injuries.

"Someone's been in the wars." Mimir muttered.

"I am Horus, son of Osiris and Isis appointed rulers of Egypt by all mighty Ra, and I have come to this forsaken land to speak to wise Tyr of Asgard for I am in desperate need of his council."

Letting the power of lightning fade from his bow, Atreus lowered his weapon. Seeing the boy's action Jörmungandr dipped his head, but remained well within striking range should he be needed.

"I'm Atreus and this is Mimir." The boy listed. "And that's Jörmungandr, the last giant in Midgard."

"I was not informed that Tyr had such guardians." Horus stated looking up at the Midgard serpent with awe and barley disguised fear. "But I cannot delay; I must speak with him at once."

"Well, I'm afraid that is a bit of a story. And one that might not be pleasant for you to hear." Mimir replied.

* * *

Finding no sign of either Kratos or the dwarf brothers within the temple, Mimir, Atreus and Horus remained outside and began to inform the traveller of all that they knew of Tyr's disappearance.

The face of Horus was quickly consumed by despair as he learnt that the god that he seeked had not been seen for almost a century. "Then it has all been for nothing, and my path grows only more darker." The scarred traveller said, staring down at his sandaled feet.

"Tyr's loss is a heavy one, and while I cannot begin to pretend that I can offer the same kind of service as he alone could provide, I am willing to share any information I possess that might help you." Mimir offered, having been returned to his cushion now that the danger has passed.

Atreus watched Horus intensely, studying the stranger with a similar awe and respect that he had displayed when sketching the Midgard serpent earlier. Jörmungandr remained close by, with his body submerged in the lake with only his head remaining above the water line, watching the trio.

"My reason for coming to this land was to speak to Tyr and him alone. If he cannot help me then I must return home." Horus rose from the ground and moved to leave but was stopped by a slightly insulted Mimir.

"Now hold on, I might now be the great miracle worker that Tyr was but I can assure you my knowledge and intellect is surpassed by none. I can already guess what your situation is, and how you've come by so many injuries." Horus stood rooted to the ground, his cloak flapping in the cold wind. "My guess is you've been sent here by either your parents or Ra himself to ask Tyr how to deal with your uncle am I right?"

Atreus looked from Mimir to Horus, waiting. The Egyptian turned and offered a small smile. "You know much mystical head. The reason for my being here does involve my uncle." Returning to the ground Horus reached under his cloak and brought out a small glass bottle filled with wine. "Would you care for a drink?"

Seeing the wine Atreus shook his head politely remembering the kick he had experienced when he and his father had shared a drink last time. Mimir on the other hand accepted the offer. "Just a taste mind you. Haven't got anywhere to put it."

Lifting up the reanimated head Atreus watched as Horus poured a spoonful of wine into Mimir's mouth. A second later and the liquid splashed into the snow. "Lovely. Now then, what to do about Set?"

"Who is Set Mimir?" The boy asked, returning the head to his cushion.

"Set is a God from Egypt, a land far from here. Now as I understand it, and do correct me if I am wrong, but Ra, who serves as high king and protector of Egypt gifted the land and her people to his son Osiris and his wife Isis to rule while he battled a terrible being who sought to bring ruin to the land." Horus nodded. "Now Set was Osiris's brother and while Osiris was thought by many to be the perfect ruler, wise, just, slow to anger and quick to give, Set was quite the opposite, a warrior through and through."

"Oh. Did the brothers get along?" Atreus asked.

"Eh." Mimir could only offer.

"Set was often jealous of my father and all that he accomplished, marrying my mother, being gifted Egypt and bringing untold joy to the people was all seen as insults by Set who wished for power and the right to rule."

"Why didn't he go elsewhere, you know, find a land of his own and try and rule there?"

"Because all mighty Ra had decided Set's fate and wanted him to become protector of Egypt in the event that my grandfather fell in battle against the dark worm Apophis." Horus explained.

"Who's Apophis?"

"Remember when we talked about giants earlier?" Mimir said. "Well they have large beasts in Egypt too."

"Apophis is no beast; it is a demon of pure darkness that wants to turn my home into a sunless nest of evil."

"Right. Anyway I am guessing that Set assumed that his position of protector meant that he was a natural fit to also sit in the throne."

"Yes, Set sought that which was gifted to my father and robbed him of his throne. And his life."

"He killed his brother?" Atreus asked, for a moment the boy felt sick as the age old story of gods and family violence continued.

"Yes. I was born shortly after and have tried many times to remove Set from the throne and punish him for what he did."

"And you have not yet been successful." Mimir muttered, eyeing the many injuries Horus sported.

"No. I have failed at every encounter, often barely escaping with my life. I will never give up wise head but I cannot best my uncle in battle. As long as he sits on the throne all of Egypt suffers under his rule. That is why I was sent here to find Tyr, and see if he would give me aid as he did so to all mighty Ra many years ago. And in that I have failed as well."

"And now for us to ponder out a solution." Mimir mused. "Set is a troublesome being, when Tyr spoke of him; he described him as being a mighty warrior and a skilled shapeshifter, although that is hardly unique amongst your kind yes?"

"You can change form? Like into animals?" Atreus spoke up. Horus nodded.

"I often travel in the form of a falcon. Although in this land I find the cold winds difficult to navigate."

"What's it like, to fly I mean?"

"Focus lad." Mimir chuckled glad to see the return of the boy's youthful energy. "Perhaps shapeshifting might be the key to defeating Set, if he was tricked into turning into something very large or very small by someone he didn't perceive as a threat; you might be able to catch him by surprise and turn the tide in your favour."

"Set is confidant at his right to rule, and his hold over the throne." Horus nodded. "And my defeats at his hands have only inflated his ego."

Atreus spoke quickly, excitement bubbling within. "Then he might not see it coming, what if you got him to turn into a mouse, something small and trapped him in a box."

"A box?"

"Like the one he used to trap my father in?" Hours paused deep in thought. "In fact my mother might still have that wretched thing."

"Wait a minute brothers, wait a minute, what box is this?" Mimir asked.

"My father Osiris was tricked into stepping into a magical box, created by Set, once inside my father lost his magic and was trapped inside at my uncle's mercy. If I could make Set change his form to that of a mouse, and then trick, or lure him near that box I might be able to trap him as he my father and remove him from power once and for all."

"That's not a bad plan." Mimir conceded. "But the problem is, if Set lays eyes on that box he is going to not want to set foot near it, mouse or not, you will need to be cunning lad. And perhaps I can help with that."

"How?" Atreus asked.

"The wine." Mimir smiled, remembering the sweet taste. "Set probably thinks you are long gone, perhaps for good and that will be a pretty big stroke for his ego, he might even be celebrating right now. All you need to do is wait until he gets fired up, put on his big man act and let him drink and talk and boast it all up. Then you in disguise or someone else you can trust just needs to ask him to put on a show, transform, show off his power. And then, once he's picked an animal you think is manageable. Trap him in that box."

"He will be powerless, your prisoner." Atreus said.

Standing up Horus wore a bright smile. "He will be at my mercy and I can unleash upon him a thousand pains for all that he has done." The yell of no from Atreus shocked Horus and caused Jörmungandr to rise out of the water a little. "What is wrong?" the Egyptian traveller asked.

"You can't just kill him."

"I most certainly can." Horus argued. "For all my uncle has done he deserves nothing short of the most painful execution I can provide."

"It doesn't have to be like this though."

"Little brother we can't' just-"

"Set deserves to die, why would you defend him?"

"Because that's all that ever happens with gods, they kill their own family, it doesn't have to be like that. We can be better."

Horus took a step back. "I thought you had agreed with my cause, now you would see Set spared while my father lies dead at his hand?"

"The boy has a point. Leave Set to rot in that magical box, forever a prisoner. He can never harm another being ever again." Mimir offered as a compromise but Horus's scarred face turned cold.

"I see we have reached an impasse. I thank you both for your insight, when I came to this land I was lost, my path unclear, but I now know what I must do in order to right the wrongs of my uncle."

"You shouldn't kill him. It isn't right." Atreus tried one last time. Reaching under his fine blue cloak the Egyptian traveller presented the bottle of wine from earlier. He then offered it to Atreus.

"I do not wish to part ways on bad terms."

"Thank you Horus. I wish you all the best for the future." Mimir said.

"Have a safe journey." Atreus wished, the disappointment in his voice apparent as the long saga of gods killing their family members was about to receive a brand new chapter.

Nodding at the pair Horus jumped off the ground and in a brilliant flash of golden light became a falcon of extraordinary colouring. With several beats of his wings the transformed god rose up into the air and was soon soaring out of sight.

"I'm sorry lad." Mimir said, giving Atreus a weak smile. "I know you meant well but, vengeance can cloud the mind and make wise council becomes little more than mindless prattle."

"It really doesn't change does it? No matter where they're from Gods keep killing their own family."

"Your da wants to change that. Stick to what you said earlier, there are better ways. And I know I am not the only one who agrees with you."

Slipping the bottle of wine into his satchel, Atreus picked up Mimir and went in search of his father as the dark snow clouds began to block out the sun once again.

* * *

This turned out far longer than I ever planned or expected. I have been kicking around the idea of either Horus or Ra visiting Kratos and Atreus and so this all sort of came together. If you liked or have any suggestions please leave a review.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
